Snake or Weasel
by seastar529
Summary: One of those Ron is a Slytherin stories. Don't be fooled though it isn't like them. DRON, YAOI the works along with Blaise/Ron friendship (best friends), Crabbe/Ron friendship, and Goyle/Ron friendship. READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Warning: yaoi in later chapters, AU, slight grammar mistakes

This is going to be Draco/Ron unless I change it (not likely)

#############################

Ron was barely breathing as each student went to the hat to get sorted. What would he get? He wasn't smart, or brave, or cunning and he didn't want to be in Hufflepuff. He watched as the smart girl was out in Gryffindor along with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Finally he was the one being called. The hat was placed a top his head.

**Hm are you a Weasley? Really! Interesting!**

_I know I am surprising and barely a Weasley._

**I would have to agree, but that isn't a bad thing either.**

_I don't think I have a house._

**Really! Everyone has a house, some just need some time to unlock their real traits and not be forced to believe them. Family can only get you so far when it comes to beliefs you hold dear.**

_I know that. I don't always agree with my family but I am too afraid to tell them my opinion. I don't think that muggles are weak but I don't think that they need to be worshiped like dad because they are 'fascinating'!_

**So I see from your mind, I believe that I have the perfect house for you, so when you get there don't be mean try to make some friends this is where you will strive.**

_Alright_

**"****SLYTHERIN!****"** the hat cried out making the entire school gasp. Slytherin?

Ron stepped down from the stool and walked over to the table that he would now be residing in. The house was staring or glaring at him from their seats but that didn't matter soon he would have to get along with them. The feast went on like normal except he was stared at for the longest time. Then they snorted an 'a Weasley lucky enough to be Slytherin never thought it would happen'.

When dinner ended the Slytherins were marched down to the dungeons were the rules were set.

"Number one outside of this common room no matter how much you dislike someone here you will defend them our house is always united and it won't change because you hate blood traitors!" Snape started.

"Next I expect you to all look down on the other houses, Weasley is the only exception because he shouldn't be here. I don't care if some Gryffindor is trying to seduce you, got that? Good! Lastly if I hear that you got us to lose the house cup or the quidditch cup you will have a big problem is that understood?" he got many nods and gulps.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Weasley are going to be in a dorm together than. . ." Ron zoned the rest out he had died a little inside.

When they were dismissed he quickly followed his roommates to where they would be staying this year. When he got in there he got the bed closest to the fall wall. He sat down on the bed silence still following them like a plague.

"Weasley stop moping! You were given the chance to do something with your life!" Draco Malfoy scoffed slightly, "A chance you didn't have before!"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked ever being the naïve younger sibling that was never told anything.

"You are poor, you are not influential in the least, and you are a Weasley that being said now that you are in the right house, no one would ever say you are a bloodtraitor and you might get somewhere with whatever skills you may unlock. And like I said this is a maybe and a might!" the blond explained.

"Oh," was the red-head's quiet reply.

"Oh? Are you only able to listen speak up already!" Malfoy growled angrily.

"What do you want be to say Blondie? I am in a house that is supposed to unlock my abilities with people who hate my family for our believes! We are still on the same level as you even without money! I don't know what goes on in you guys' minds but I can tell you that you really need to back off!" he hissed standing up but when he realized what he had said and to whom he squeaked and sat back down trying to move away in fear.

Draco clicked his tongue in disapproval. "If you are going to be in this house you will gain confidence and you won't talk back to me. You should be grateful that I have even taken the time to talk to a bloodtraitor such as you, and am preparing you for what lay ahead. So instead of yelling at me you should be down on your knees thanking me!"

Ron bit his lip so that he wouldn't do something that he would regret. This gained a smirk from the blond that finally walked to the bathroom and shut the door allowing the four others to sit there.

Ron jumped when a hand was shoved in to his view. He looked up to see Blaise Zabini (he remembered from the sorting) standing above him.

"You need allies in school, no matter what their status. And you won't survive without someone their behind you so I will back you up if you back me up." He spoke with indifference. Ron knew that it was better to have one than none so he shook hands with the Italian, not noticing the blond in the bathroom looking out whispering, "The second right move you make Weasley! Listening to me was your first! Maybe there is hope for you!"

##############################

**OK I know I have a bunch of stories up that I need to finish but, I had this thought in my head and since there aren't nearly enough Ron is a Slytherin fanfiction this idea bugged me! So here is the start of something new. And in warning ahead of time if I ever fall behind in updating even if it is two weeks on any of my stories I want you guys to remind me that I have them up with a review, because I don't PM!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

############################

The next day Ron woke up to Malfoy and Blaise standing over him. He jumped slightly.

"Oh relax; you woke up before we could do anything to you!" Draco rolled his eyes, barely holding back a smile.

"I am slightly wondering if I should trust you." Ron muttered. He was grabbed by his shirt.

"Listen, I and Blaise are the two you should listen to and the ones you should trust most. Why? Because I like the thought of taming a Weasley, and Blaise is your ally." He growled angrily.

Ron quickly nodded his head and with a sniff Draco let him go marching to the common room with a "Hurry up!" thrown over his shoulder.

The other four did just that and rushed out the door into the common room. Pansy skipped up to them and greeted them all except Ron, who she just ignored. The group finally got outside the great hall when they noticed the Weasley twins walking directly at them. The group stopped talking.

"Excuse us boys and girls but we would like to talk with our brother alone." Fred stated waving his arm.

"Whatever." Pansy snorted leaving.

"Fine," Crabbe and Goyle left.

"Ron take caution, they may be your family but Gryffindor house hates us," Blaise whispered into Ron's ear. Ron nodded at him and the Italian left.

"Don't do something you may later regrets Weasley!" Draco warned in his ear. Then he left knowing his message was all that was needed.

"Ron were those snakes threatening you because if they are we'll sort them out for you!" George suddenly was all over Ron checking him over for injuries like a mother hen. Fred stood there amused at his twin's protectiveness, they would never admit this to anyone but with Ron they felt like they should rip off any hand that touches him that wasn't theirs. George only backed off when he was satisfied at the lack of bruises.

"Big brothers they have actually been decent. Blaise and I are allies, Crabbe and Goyle don't talk much, I don't care about Pansy ignoring me, and Malfoy is special." Ron laughed.

"Special? How is he special?" Fred asked.

"Well, he seems to be making an effort to make me somewhat comfortable though he would never admit it and he does it with an insulting cover up," Ron chuckled as he explained the night before to them in great detail. They hung on to every word and were stunned, a Malfoy saying a Weasley might get somewhere in life? Merlin's beard that was unexpected.

"Well then I guess that is interesting." George muttered.

"Listen, Percy doesn't like the housing you got but we mailed to the mum, dad, and everyone so I don't worry, just stay away from that guy until he calms down," Fred warned not noticing that the youngest in the hall was paler than normal. Ron nodded and the twins walked into the great hall with out another word, but they didn't have to say anything, Ron knew what they meant they were proud of him and didn't mind his house it wasn't bad.

"They don't know do they?" came a voice from behind making him jump and turn. Percy was leaning on the wall opposite from him arms over his chest.

"Know what?" he asked.

Percy ran up to him and forced him against the wall. "They don't know about any of our activities do they?"

"No I promise they know nothing!" he squeaked

"Just to be sure that you are telling the truth," he took out a small knife and slashed at Ron's left arm after bringing the sleeve up, "there is your little warning if I ever get found out you will die _brother_."

He then threw the younger onto the floor and marched into the great hall. Ron waited a minute or two before following.

When he got to the table his ally asked him, "Where were you?"

"My brothers talked to me and then my other brother then I got distracted," he shrugged and the Italian left the subject without another word. During the breakfast lovely old Snape handed out the schedules.

"First is Transfiguration, then Potions alright." Malfoy nodded in approval meaning that the rest of the group can relax. In less than twenty four hours they had begun to dread anytime the blond would get displeased. Then before they could get another word in the owls came. A ditzy owl dropped a letter into Ron's lap then to the twins and then finally Percy's. Then a black owl dropped a package into Ron's lap. Than, finally for Ron, the last package.

"What did you get Weasle. . ." he was interrupted by his own owl landing in front of him.

"What did you get Ron?" Blaise asked.

First Ron opened the letter from his parents.

**Ronald,**

**I know that you would've preferred to tell me yourself about your house but your brothers took the liberty (don't worry I scolded them in their letter). Fred and George told me you are a Slytherin, don't worry honey they can be good people and friends. Percy will be getting a very strict letter for ranting about your placement, so no worries about him is that alright? Your father wishes me to add, don't let Draco Malfoy walk all over you but I know that you can make friends with him. Prove me right Ronnie!**

** From your loving mother and father**

**P.S this is dad, mess with Malfoy.**

Ron finished the letter and had it snatched away by said blond who stated obnoxiously, "P.S this is Malfoy, mess with me and die!"

Ron couldn't help but giggle at the joke. He went to the next letter.

**Ickle-Ronnie-kins**

**This is your loving and handsome brother Charlie writing to you. It has been so long! I know you miss me but fear not winter break is coming and I might get to be there with you so be sure to come home winter break or I will go to Hogwarts myself and drag you back to the burrow! Anyway I heard from two small mischievous birdies that you are in Slytherin, go get them bro! I believe that you will turn those snobs around! Melt their freezing cold hearts of stone! And if a certain one troubles you in anyway point them in my direction you hear? I am serious in this, I know shocking right!**

**Your favorite brother the amazing wonderful awesome Charlie**

By the end of the letter Ron was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. Trust his brother to make a fool of himself over a letter to make him feel at home while still delivering advice, support, and truth. His family always accuses him of having the power to melt the coldest of soul to a mere puddle.He opened the package to find a beautiful pin. It was a snake silver in color curled. Draco read the letter and his only comments were, "Ickle-Ronnie-kins, snobs, hearts of stone?"

"My brother is very special!" Ron chuckled holding his hands in a sign of surrender.

**Ron,**

**As you know I am a very busy person, but as soon as I heard your placement I set down what I was doing ran into my office and started writing you. Congratulations at being a Slytherin, I never had a problem with them personally so you shouldn't. Be friends with whoever you want and don't let anyone tell you no, not family prejudice or a housemate. I want you to be happy brother, you always look sad nowadays and that isn't something I want to see. You're the youngest of the family besides Ginny and that makes you the most protected but we can't protect you forever, though we can darn well try our hardest no matter if you protest! Take caution though, people will only talk to you to hurt you in some cases and when that happens push them in the direction of the twins, Charlie, and me we can straighten them out easily. **

** Your only sane brother,**

** Bill**

**P.S. I thought since Scappers ran away you needed a new pet that would keep you company!**

This package had holes in it and when it was opened it turned out to be a beautiful black cat with two silver stripes. It purred happily as he stroked it and bit the tip of his finger making him yelp.

"That means it's your familiar!" Blaise gasped.

"What?" Ron asked.

"A familiar is an animal (and yes you can have more than one) that only listens to you, can feel where you are at any time and go there, and can help you with your magic if you need more energy," Draco explained.

"Really that is so cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"The being a familiar thing is random and uncontrolled you got really lucky!"Crabbe stated reaching out to pet the cat who hissed at him.

"I heard familiars are so possessive that the only ones that can touch their owners are the owners love, life mate, or friends more likely a best one!" Blaise butted in.

"I thought love and life mate are the same things!" Ron blinked.

"No loves are the ones you love and want to be with you. Life mates are the ones that should be with you. When the two of you find each other and kiss you will form a link in which you two can share thoughts and feelings." Draco sighed rubbing his head as he saw just how protected the red-head was.

#########################################

**Alrighty well that chapter is up. So for a wrap up I have to asm this one thing of you guys.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

############################

The cat was named Lucky, because it was luck that led Ron to his familiar, and Bill's sudden urge to spoil his younger brother. And so before Ron went to class he dropped of Lucky in his common room, before sprinting down the halls to transfiguration to bump into someone. They both fell to the ground and when Ron looked up he saw that the person he had knocked into was Harry. Harry got up and offered him a hand which he took,

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to Transfiguration. What about you?" Harry replied.

"Same."

"Let's go together because I am so lost in this building it isn't funny!" Harry exclaimed. The two ran off, thankfully finding their class soon enough and running in. Ron took a seat in between Draco and Blaise while Harry went next to the frizzy haired smart girl. He noticed the cat and winced, transfiguration teacher is an animagus lovely! Ron knew the signs very well. He straightened in his chair which was noticed by his ally.

"What is wrong with you there isn't a teacher in sight!"

"Really? You guys don't think it is strange that a cat has been watching you guys the whole time? This is transfiguration! You know changing things or yourself into another! Like an animagus!" Ron hissed to him, unfortunately the cat heard because then she transformed into their professor a tall lady with her hair in a neat bun.

"Well Mr. Weasley no other first year has ever figured out my other transformation you should be proud!" McGonagall smirked.

"Thank you Professor!" he blushed.

################################

The rest of the day was spent doing from class to class, seeing Snape be rude to Harry, hear Draco make fun of Flitwick and get bored to almost death in History of Magic. He knew something was wrong with his housemates ever since the whole him walking in with Harry thing. He was dreading when they were all in the common room where they can scream at him all they want. Unfortunately for him that time came too soon and all of them were in there.

"So you and Potter are friends?" Draco asked.

"No we couldn't find where we needed to go so we raced to class together." Ron stated.

Draco got right into his face and said lowly, "I don't believe you!"

"Well you should because I have no reason to lie to you. You don't know him and you don't know me!" he growled, but this time he wasn't backing down.

"I know he is a half-blood, and I know that he is pathetic!"

"Then why were you trying to befriend him yesterday! You are a hypocrite and a bully!" Ron was practically steaming. His pale blue eyes were getting brighter and brighter, until his magic lashed out knocking Draco backwards. Ron ran out of the room, it was a few hours until curfew he had time to wonder. He ran down the hall and found himself in a deserted classroom angry breaths coming from him.

Then the tears came. He hated being told what to do, he hated it so much and the fact that the pure-blood was telling him that he shouldn't be making friends with another was hurting him a lot. When he finally stopped crying he saw that in front of him was a mirror. But inside the mirror wasn't just him, but Draco and Blaise. Draco had his arms around him in a hug and Blaise was standing there by them with a happy smirk. They were so happy and laughing like crazy. Ron put his hand up to the glass in a mesmerized daze.

"Impressive isn't it?" a voice asked.

Ron turned around to see Dumbledore watching him with an amused twinkle in his eye. The red-head nodded quickly looking back at the mirror.

"It is called the Mirror of Erised it shows whatever you want. If you have a secret desire it will show you. What is it that you see?"

"I see Draco and Blaise. Draco is hugging me, and Blaise is next to us smiling, we are so happy! And Draco is so open! Nothing like he is now."

"I understand what that means but it is for you to figure out as well! You have known him only for a day and yet you already feel so close to him. The three of you will bring a glory to this school one much more prominent then any of you realize. It was fate that brought you all together. Ronald be prepared there are going to be a lot of dangers in your years at Hogwarts!" the professor warned.

"Thank you professor, but why is such a artifact here?" Ron asked.

"Protection. People could use this for the wrong reasons; now let me ask you something. Would you use this to any advantage for something small?"

"Never if I had to use it for an advantage it would be for something important." The Weasley stated.

"That is good! You see this mirror used to be larger, but a part of it was cut off. The end of it was made into a locket that is even more powerful than the original. I will not tell you its power, but I know people are looking for it so I would like you to protect it, because I trust you." Dumbledore smiled lightly before taking out the necklace he had been talking about. It was beautiful, a bright red stone took up the front of it, but when it was opened the glass on the inside showed scenes of happiness. It hung on a silver chain that glinted in the small light.

"Are you sure the people won't tell that this is it?" he asked.

"You see they don't know that I turned it into a necklace so how would they figure out what necklace it was?" the headmaster smiled.

"You are sneaky!" Ron laughs.

"Now why are you roaming the halls?"

"Well since we can trust each other," he spoke about what had happened before he had gotten to the room and bowed his head in shame when he remembered that his powers had gotten the better of him.

"That is why you are here Ron, to get control!" the headmaster comforted the boy before getting up. "Now you should be going they are all searching for you, especially a certain blond!"

Ron ran out not noticing the headmaster smiling sadly after him, because it was true that thing had more power than the mirror, but not because of the small fragment that was inside.

############################

When Ron got back into the common room he was surrounded by a concerned blob of people. They were screaming at him for leaving and finally a voice called out "QUIET!"

They all turned to Draco who was leaning against the wall. "You are alright Weasley, yelling at me and letting your magic gain control of you is a bad idea, but I think I can make a pure-blood out of you yet!"

###################################

**HELLO! I got to thinking, if the 'golden trio' isn't together than that means that it would take more to keep things safe. Well then I thought what if Ron got a gift from the headmaster? =)**

** This story isn't going to exactly follow the series, but I will try to put things in order and not cut any of the important, loved scenes out!**

** REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

########################

The next month was pretty boring the only highlights were broomstick riding lessons where Ro learned of his fear of falling onto his face, and Draco getting into fights with anyone. The rest of the time was spent with Ron either trying to learn what his friends wanted him to or staring into his necklace. The mirror piece was always showing him scenes of him and Draco so happy and close. But in reality Draco was so cold. It hurt so much to go from one extreme to another but in less than two months of his first year of school Draco became his helpless addiction in both ways.

They were now going into a special class on life mates because the school had to talk about this type of magic going into it each year more detailed. The group was in the back of the classroom they were using when Dumbledore walked in.

"I thought Flitwick was the one teaching us." Blaise whispered.

"Well instead it will be me Mr. Zabini." Dumbledore chuckled.

The group looked at him wide-eyed before shrinking in their seats.

"Anyway I am here to tell you all about life mates. Life mates are literally the other half of your soul taken from you before you were born and put into another. Everyone meets their life mates at some point in their life, and they might not know it. Well you will subconsciously and will try to get them without knowing. Sooner or later the two of you will start to get closer, something will happen and you will kiss. The kiss is inevitable, fate will make it happen by some way maybe one will fall on the other and they kiss like in a cliché muggle movie or they start dating. Either way the two will find each other and when they do the two will bond. The bond makes it so that when you two aren't near each other you can still feel the other. You'll feel their emotions and share their thoughts.

"When they are sad you'll want to cry with them. When they are happy a smile so wide it hurts will be brought to your face. When the more dominant of the two feels a powerful lust the submissive will automatically be ready. No snickering that's inappropriate. The more dominant will be very possessive of the other and easily jealous; they believe that it is their job to protect the submissive no matter what.

"The two halves could be two of the same gender or opposite genders. In a same gender situation the one that is more controlling becomes more dominant automatically and the relationship is like that as soon as the link is formed maybe even before the link is formed. Take a few minutes to think about this." Dumbledore then stepped down to give a few minutes of catching up which let Ron's mind come up with a few thoughts.

Ron was already a very submissive person for the most part when it came to Draco. The two can be of the same gender and will always find each other in their lives. Technically the souls are incomplete without the other. Ron had always had more emotions than was needed in a child. Draco had fewer emotions than was needed in a kid. Ron was hot-headed, naïve, sweet, trusting, brainless, self-doubtful, and honest. Draco was even-headed cautious, distrusting, smart, confident, observant, and stubborn. They were exact opposites in almost everyway then alike in everything else. That was why the mirror was always showing those images his secret desire was for unconditional, undivided, and wholehearted love and attention which only a life mate can give.

"Some submissive ones figure it out quickly, but they won't tell for fear of rejection or them seeming pushy. Usually the couples find out around the age of fifteen. They don't have to be together like some people believe. Some won't become a couple which really only hurts themselves. Some can even be driven insane from rejection of the bond. There are ways to find out who your life mate before someone falls and you kiss, like spells or your feelings. And by feelings I mean, if you witness your life mate hurt of scared all you will think about is comforting them and then getting revenge on the one who wronged them.

"I suggest that you start to look up life mates or how to court them, because they won't fall into your hands right after you two find out. A dominant soul will be given the chance to prove how important the other halves of themselves are to them. Gifts or just saying things will work, but you have to do it." Dumbledore again stepped down from the podium to allow the students to digest the information.

Ron stood up and went over to the headmaster. "Professor is that what you meant by 'I understand' when it came to the mirror incident? Is that what you meant by fate brought you all together?"

"The first one yes that is what I meant and the second one sort of there is the factor of Blaise for you to work in there. I am impressed by you figuring it out so soon. Yes your mirror shows you your secret desire of love and attention. Now that you know of it you can choose to keep watching to tie you over until fate brings the two of you together or you can look at other desires. Remember this though, Draco is a very possessive person even without your to be bond so don't do anything to turn that on!

They had been whispering the whole time and were quickly gaining attention from the class.

"Are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked after Ron took his seat.

"Well what would happen if one died and the other was still alive?" the frizzy haired Gryffindor asked.

"Well the living one would die as well in a worst case scenario, in the middle would be that they go insane, but if they are really strong they can live slightly normally but depressed. They won't feel the emotions that they need from the other. Even if they aren't together the bond keeps them together in spirit."

"Well what about if one is sick or in a coma?" Neville asked.

"The other will feel it and no matter what kind of relationship they are under or what work they have to do they will come."

"What happens if the life mate hurts their other?" Harry asked.

"They wouldn't because no matter what they feel towards each other it is like harming themselves."

"I heard that you can't lie to the dominant of your soul n matter if you have the bond or not is it true?" Draco smirked.

"Yes it is."

Nobody else raised asked anything and so they were dismissed. Ron walked in silence while his friends were goofing off.

When Ro got to his dorm room he sat down and pulled out his necklace. Opening it he thought to himself 'I wish to see my life mate. I wish to see us happy'. The vision was something he expected. It was him and Draco and they were laughing. Draco had picked him up and started to grope his legs and his err butt. They were probably sixteen in this. Ron was pretty flushed as Draco bit his neck. One of Ron's arms were around Draco's neck while the other was feeling his chest. His legs were wrapped around the blonde's waist as they ground together.

Just then he was startled out of his thoughts with a certain blond exclaiming, "NICE NECKLACE!" and jumping onto his bed.

"What the heck Malfoy?" Blaise yelled.

"Sorry the whole life mates talk got me pumped. I know I already met mine I just need to figure out who they are!" he turned to the redhead again. "Who gave you the necklace?"

"Remember the night I accidentally snapped at you?" he got a nod. "Well that night I ran through the halls and was found by Dumbledore. He gave it to me to. . cheer me up."

He was instantly angry at himself for lying to Draco and then internally groaned as he remembered that Dumbledore said he couldn't lie to the dominant of his soul. It wasn't that he couldn't he just would beat himself up over it. LOVELY!

"Hm I guess that was nice of him." Was that jealousy in Draco's eyes?

##########**DRACO POV (didn't think it would happen!) **########

Why do I all of a sudden want to kill the headmaster? Why do I want to help the Weasley? Why do I care that he is accepted in pureblood society? Why do I have emotions by him? What is he doing to me?

####################################

**AND FINITE! When we get back to the next chapter it will be back to no pov**. **What did you think? Is there anything confusing? What do you/did you like in the story so far? Please tell me!**

**And don't worry Draco will be clueless for years!**

**REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Merry late Christmas and happy New year. I'm going to put a few Christmas updates on now.

#####################

Another month went by with not much pain for Ron, Blaise, and Draco. They grew closer than what people thought was possible. They were they best of friends before Christmas! Of course that is what started the new trouble for them all. The Weasleys had invited Draco (begrudged in Arthur's case) and Blaise to their home for the break so that they could meet Ron's friends and the Malfoys did it for Ron and Blaise they wanted to see the only worthy Weasley and Draco's other friend. Now the three had to figure out where they would go.

"Well my house could support us all with out putting a dept." Draco said. He, for strange reasons, wanted his parents to know and accept his friends. This Weasley was already a big part of his life.

"Yeah, but my mother hates not having everyone home for Christmas, and she wanted to know my friends," Ron argued.

"How about we split the time," Blaise suggested.

"Which one would we go to first" Ron asked liking the idea immediately.

"My house of course, my parents will be in a nicer mood in the beginning! And we'll leave on the day after Christmas to see your family." Draco was okay with this, because it was a win, win situation.

They then left to mail their parents about it.

##########################

The train screeched to a stop in the station signaling their stop. Blaise led the way out of the train. Students and families raced through the station leaving quickly until the only two families left were waiting. The three walked over; Ron shyly and wanting to make a good impression, Blaise cautiously, and Draco arrogantly.

"Why are you here Arthur, the kids are coming with us first!" Lucius growled.

"My son wanted to hug his brother real quick, he wouldn't let no be an answer. Plus we have other children to pick up." Arthur was too calm to be near Malfoy. The blond literally blinked at him once then motioned the kids along.

"Wait a second Lucius!" They all turned when they heard Molly Weasley's voice. She stepped over to them all handing over five presents. "They are for Christmas. And you better take good care of my son or I will come after you myself!"

Now Lucius would never admit this to anyone, not even for the cost of his life but Molly Weasley scared him! She was a very strong woman in spells and mind, and was very protective of her own. He nodded casually and then left. They heard Charlie screaming about his hug a few seconds later.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**I know it was short but I can't think of anything else for this chapter I want the Malfoy and Weasley experience separated. I'll get it up soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Warning: In this chapter Lucius and Narcissa warm to Ron easily which will be explained in later chapters. Ron will be like another child to them later.

######################

Ron couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he saw the Malfoy Mansion. Malfoy Mansion was three floors and was about six houses wide, and that was just the actual house then around it for acres were gardens and fields. It was beautiful. He got nudged by his other half to keep moving.

"Sorry it just looks so nice." He whispered pointing to one of the gardens to their left. It was full of milkbuds (A.N. - random name for a fake flower) of all colors and in many designs.

"Is it really that impressive?" Draco asked. Ron nodded his face lighting up as they passed other types of flowers that you don't usually see. "Forgot that you don't see these things on a regular basis, sorry."

Blaise rolled his eyes at the scene. Draco was so soft on Ron, why? He moved to be right next to them and stated, "These are impressive but I think the parents will be mad if we don't continue quickly."

They paled before marching along Blaise chuckling at their heels.

When the whole group got to the front door Narcissa asked, "Hoe did you like the gardens?"

"They were so nice!" Ron exclaimed immediately.

"Thank you I did them myself." At his widening of eyes she continued, "In the Malfoy family the submissive life mate do chores, and gardening with the house elves. It demonstrates are loyalty to our dominates, along with a sense of actual work since our dominates don't let us do much." At this she sent a small glare at her husband who rolled his eyes.

"I just want to take care of my family myself!"

"Well it is annoying to do nothing!"

"Please let us talk about this away from the children!"

Narcissa walked inside head held high with her husband following behind her almost like a lost puppy. Ron turned to his life mate to ask but was cut off.

"In most pureblood families submissive souls are forced to act like a trophy. Obey, bear children, and look good in the presence of others. My father no matter how cruel doesn't like the idea of forcing her to do anything that she doesn't want. Actually he is a pushover with mother but don't tell him I told you that! Anyway, before you ask male submissive ones are able to bear for their life mate." He explained smirking a little as Ron hung onto every word he said.

Ron grimaced at the thought of maybe having to be a trophy wife when he grows up. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"What will you do when you find your mate?" Ron asked, he couldn't control his mouth at all he needed to know the answer.

"Hm that's a good question. I think that in some things I will want total control. I know I am dominant, because I am too into control to be anything else!" He gave a cocky smirk. Ron barely repressed a shiver at this, he was right on target. "What about you?"

"I don't like control like you so I don't know." He shrugged; he couldn't let him know, it wasn't going to happen he was going to reject their bond and hurt him.

################################

The next few days of vacation consisted of Draco showing Ron around and forcing spoiling onto him with out a second thought. It was natural. The only thing that he paused on was that necklace. The necklace annoyed him for some reason, like it had wronged him by sitting on Ron's neck. He would also wonder why Ron was always looking into the glass inside it and flushing a little later.

What was that thing really? Was it a looking glass? Did he see something that he wasn't supposed to? Was he seeing anything he wanted?

Draco shook his head, he should be getting ready for Christmas tomorrow!

#################################

Ron sat in bed the next morning watching his glass. Over the week it had gotten more explicit with the scenes. Now they were half naked and groping if Ron didn't control the necklace. And what was worse, all of the scenes were while Draco was there, not that he had known before the necklace let him watch. The scene at this moment was Draco lovingly biting his neck before his tongue came out to lick at it. He shivered slightly.

Knock, Knock!

He jolted out of the glass to see Draco opening his door. "Merry Christmas." He smiled shyly.

"Merry Christmas!" Draco smirked. "Though everyone is wondering why you aren't up yet! Forget about us?"

"No it is just my family aren't morning people so I usually have to stay in bed for a while after I wake up!"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since five' o'clock."

"That was four hours ago!"

"Yeah we usually have to wait longer."

Draco shook his head and pulled him out of the room, Ron protesting about getting dressed and pulling him to the main living room where everyone was.

Ron was marched over next to the tree and forced to sit right next to Draco not that he was complaining.

"Alright then we will open the Weasley's gifts first." Narcissa smiled before picking the five up and giving them to who they belong to. All of them were Weasley sweaters; Lucius had silver, Narcissa Grey, Ron red, Draco green, and Blaise had black. Ron immediately put his on followed by Draco and Blaise, then Narcissa and finally after some time staring at his Lucius.

"My mom makes these her self!" Ron said, making everyone except Lucius smile. But even Lucius couldn't help but let his heart melt. What was so compelling about this boy? Was he getting . . . .? No impossible, there hasn't been one for years. Lucius forced those thoughts away.

"Alright our guest will open presents first."

Blaise got a bunch of chocolate frogs from Ron, a quill set from Narcissa (one that was very good), a watch from Draco and a book on potions from Lucius (his wife forced him to give presents).

Ron got a book on charms from Blaise, a chess set from Narcissa (who was told about Ron's hobby from Draco), a snake bracelet from Draco (he blushed), and a book on DADA book from Lucius.

Draco got a bunch of chocolate frogs from Ron, a book on DADA from Blaise, a nice new cauldron from Narcissa, and a book on potions from Lucius.

Narcissa got some candy from Ron and Blaise (who had no idea what to get her), a nice necklace from Draco, and a new dress from Lucius (that she had pointed out to him and said she loved)

They all said their gratitude as they relaxed in their seats.

####################

**And finished! What do you think? I gave you a hint about something the necklace does in this but it may have been too small, because I really don't want to scream it obvious too soon. **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

From last chapter I re-read it and saw that it got a little confusing. Ron was thinking Draco would reject him. He is one of those people who think that they won't be wanted.

##########################

Ron shook his wrist letting the snake bracelet slither around it. It shimmered brightly as it did. Then there was a knock at the door. He turned just in time to see Narcissa come in herself. She was holding a blanket that she immediately gave to the red-head as she sat down next to him on the bed. He wrapped it around himself, it was fluffy and warm on his freezing body.

"Ronald, I have been wanting to talk to you alone for the past two days but this is the first time I have been able, do you need to do anything?"

"No ma'am but I would prefer it if you would just call be Ron." He smiled at her. Her mouth curved upwards in response but that was it.

"Do you have any idea on why I gave you information on what we do in the Malfoy family?" she asked making him freeze up slightly.

"I was hoping that it was because you were in the mood to explain!"

"No Ronald, the moment I saw how you acted with Draco I knew that you were his submissive. It wasn't that hard to tell with then way you wanted all his attention to yourself!" She smirked as he flushed.

"I am not that bad, I just don't want him giving MORE attention to others." He put his hands over his mouth.

She chuckled, "Possessive aren't we."

He made the universal a little bit sign.

"Don't worry I feel the same way with Lucius. He doesn't understand it when I get cold when he is always at work and then he has the gall to force me to some kind of gala where he dances with other women!" she let out a growl that only a jealous submissive could do.

Ron sighed looking away from the woman in front of him. She understood. "You are afraid he will reject you."

"W-what." He stuttered.

"Don't lie to me, I myself figured it out before the kiss. I know what it feels like to fear for years about being rejected, so do not try and fool me."

He nodded; it made sense that this is a natural part of him. Narcissa smiled at his innocent expression then winced; Draco wasn't going to keep him innocent for long after they bond. Draco was always going on and on about how he wouldn't settle for anyone but his other. And seeing how much he already cared for Ron it will only strengthen. She then noticed Ron twirling his necklace. The red gem was reflecting the light in a way that made her think of a looking glass.

"That is a nice necklace who gave it to you?" and who was going to be killed by Draco when he gets possessive was the question that hung there without the need to be asked.

"Well I got mad at Draco when he bad mouthed that I walked into class with Harry Potter, and my magic attacked him. I ran out and ended up talking with Headmaster Dumbledore, he gave me this, and between you and me he gave it to me to keep me from going crazy with Draco not exactly being nice to me at first." He gripped the necklace. "Now I keep myself from going crazy with him not knowing about me."

"I don't think Draco likes that necklace being with you, he didn't give it to you."

"What is so bad with something that he didn't give me on me?"

"Life mates, no matter if they are in a relationship or not are extremely territorial, especially dominate ones." Narcissa explained.

"So I'm not allowed to have anything that…."

"Gives claim on you to another." She finished, making him sigh.

"That's just wrong!"

"Get used to it."

#################################

Draco was snuggled into his bed sleeping peacefully when he was shoved onto the floor. He cursed as he hit the ground and jumped up only to see Ron standing there innocently while Blaise smirked down at him.

"Now I know that Malfoys need their beauty sleep, but on the floor doesn't sound so beautiful."

Draco snarled at him, "What are you doing waking me up early on a day that isn't Christmas, my birthday, or when the time comes my life mates birthday?"

"Red-head was getting home sick and today was the day that we were going." He pointed over to the one sitting quietly in the corner.

Draco groaned before realizing that now he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. "What time is it anyway?"

"Seven." Ron mumbled shifting away from the blond with good reason.

"WHAT? YOU MADE ME WAKE UP AT SEVEN ON AN UNIMPORTANT DAY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE IN THIS ROOM?" he screamed. Ron whimpered.

"I tried to make him let you sleep a little while longer….."

"Ron was impatient and I didn't want to see him twitching to see his brothers and sister any longer….."

"… I love you parents and all, but….."

"… He is so obviously uncomfortable here for the first time and wants to go and let you meet his family…."

"… And I am never away from my family on a holiday, so it is so weird…."

"….. So I woke you up!"

"SHUT THE MERLIN UP!" Draco yelled. They were so confusing. "Now I am putting a ban on talking while another is talking because I can't follow the two of you!"

"Sorry!" Ron squeaked.

"Whatever." Blaise muttered.

Ron ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't know he was talking to your mom earlier and when they finished he seemed rattled."

"And you didn't ask him what they were talking about?"

"I did but he froze then buried himself in the blanket that he had wrapped around him from the talk."

"My mother gave him a blanket during the talk?"

"Yeah so?" Blaise asked.

"That means it is important!"

"Well how will we find out what it is if he freezes every time we ask?"

"We ask my mother."

The two locked eyes and nodded, this was something that they needed to know.

"Who said I would tell you?" came a voice.

They jumped around to see Narcissa standing there. They flushed and stuttered until she silenced them.

"I had an important to him and I discussion, it does not concern you gentlemen yet. When it does he will tell you himself."

##############################

**And one more Chapter is written. I noticed that I may be repeating a few things. Well I'm sorry, but things I repeat tend to be important. Please tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

####################

Ron face planted in to his house from the chimney, he REALLY hated the Floo network. Of course when his life mate landed on top of him it got worse, his whole body grew warm. An uncomfortable warm that had him biting down on his lip. Then Blaise landed right beside them groaning.

"Why did Draco get a cushion and I didn't?" Blaise asked not seeing what was under the blond only that the blond didn't hit the floor.

"The cushion is me and I would prefer it if he hit the floor too!" Ron growled from his prone position. Draco slowly got to his feet and helped the red-head. Blaise chuckled before unsteadily getting up himself.

"Nice landing." Someone snorted. Ron froze up slightly, only noticed by Draco, who frowned. Percy was watching them with no emotions in his eyes. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the door frame he was in.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled, automatically mentally preparing himself for the activities later.

"Ronnie! Fred Ron is here!" George ran in and started to subtly check Ron for injuries, subtle meaning yanking him into another room immediately.

Draco stared in the direction of the door before shaking his head in a, 'I won't ask.' Blaise shrugged as well.

Percy studied them for a few moments before speaking up, "My family trusts you snakes for some reason, but I don't. If you do anything to anyone here I will personally kill you."

"PERCY!" Fred yelled astonished at his older brother.

"It's the truth! Snakes are traitorous and will hurt anyone they can, what do you think is part of their cunning nature, dishonesty and uncaring attitudes!" Percy was almost as red in his hair as he said this.

"Ron, our brother, is a Slytherin does that mean he is dishonest? Does that mean he will become uncaring and stab us in the back?" Fred growled.

Percy sneered at him then turned and marched up the stairs. He tossed them all one last disgusted look before he left their view.

"Sorry about him, just avoid him and we'll all live through this holiday." Fred spoke up before the other two. George and Ron then walked out of the room, both with knowing looks on their faces.

"Percy struck again?" George asked.

"Of course he did brother." Ron answered.

"That guy is worse than Draco having his man-period!" Blaise exclaimed.

"I DON'T HAVE A MAN-PERIOD!" Draco yelled. He crossed his arms with a glare to the Italian.

"Oh really, then what is that time every month that you get all moody and depressed?"

"I am not depressed and moody!"

"Ron isn't he moody?"

"Ron isn't he imagining things?"

Ron 'eeped' and hid behind Fred like he was a human shield (which he was) stammering, "Well maybe he isn't as bad as you think Blaise, and Draco you are slightly moody. Don't kill me!"

"See it is a man-period!" Blaise smirked.

"No he just said that you are exaggerating!" Draco growled.

"He said that because you scare him, he really means I'm right!" Blaise insisted.

"No he just doesn't want to hurt your feelings by agreeing with me! How considerate that is!" Draco argued.

Fred and George looked at the youngest boy who was watching this fight like t was that muggle sport tenner. . . istenn. . . Tennis! The twins sighed before walking out of the room, this wasn't that entertaining!

"Boys where are Ron and his friends?" Molly asked.

"Friends are currently fighting over if Draco has a man-period or not." Fred said.

"Currently Ron is hiding from friends having a fight over if Draco has a man-period." George added. Molly froze for a second then left the room. A minute later you could hear her shouting at the top of her lungs, "BOYS! YOU ARE NOT TO FIGHT LIKE THIS IN THE HOUSE!"

Ron ran through the kitchen, with his friends right on his heels. The blond had wide eyes, and Blaise looked ready to pee his pants. They panted as they sat down, Draco whispering something to the red-head who nodded shakily in return.

#################################

After a very quiet breakfast, Ron went upstairs to put their stuff there before the family went to the living room to watch chess matches and play exploding snap. Draco felt a sharp pain in his cheek suddenly, and jolted knocking into Fred who was currently preparing himself for the match against Ron.

"Are you okay?" George asked seeing Draco jump with out visible cause.

"No my cheek hurts for some reason." He massaged his face softly. "It's dying now but, that was so weird!"

Fred shrugged. "Weirder things have happened; we are wizards for Pete's sake."

"Who's Pete?" Blaise asked.

"What?"

"Who is Pete? You just said for Pete's sake, but nobody here is named Pete." Blaise explained.

"It is a muggle expression, though now I am wondering that as well!" George hummed.

"Hey Draco can you go and get Ron, he is taking forever!" Charlie asked from the side of the room where he was currently doing a 'handstand' against the wall.

"Sure but why are you like that?"

"I feel like it! There is no way you haven't done something just because you want to!"

"Never in my life have I or will I ever."

"Spoilsport, Ron will have to bring you over again some time, my new life's mission is to make you not depressed, because I feel like it!"

"I AM NOT DEPRESSED!" Draco yelled but he ran up the stairs anyway.

He got all the way to the top of the house where Ron was (Ron told him the house layout so he wouldn't get lost) when Percy pushed him out of the way of the stairs. He didn't even try to start a fight. He only looked to where Ron was leaving his room, but he had a bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?"

"What this?" the red-head pointed to his cheek then sighed. "Doorframes are evil, no matter how many times I am told they are inanimate I will forever believe they are out to kill the human race by letting them run into it over and over again!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Okay than, now I know you are insane as well as brainless and paranoid."

"Are not it is the truth, you will see they will rise up one day and start to destroy us with their doors, and impale us with their door knobs!" Ron warned.

"Yeah, and Blaise will end up my life mate! Not going to happen!" Draco snorted.

"Not the life mate thing, but I know the doorframe will hurt us." Ron mumbled, Draco barely hearing it. Then he wondered why Ron sounded so jealous. And he wondered what really happened, because he KNEW, he just knew, that the doorframe wasn't the cause of the bruise. Why was Ron lying to him to? Draco shook his head, it probably was nothing.

"Well come on your family is setting up for the games!"

#################################

**This chapter just wouldn't form right for the past few days! I got a few words for this on Monday, but it took me two days to do most of this and get this done! Thank goodness. **

**Do you know, or have a suspicion on what happened/happens to Ron with Percy. I said it almost outright in chapter 2 or 3.**

**Well, I want to know what you think of the story do far, and how you want this to go.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

#########################

Over the days at the Weasley's, Ron had a lot more 'accidents'. Draco was getting angrier and angrier, because he always lied. "I hit my cheek on a bedpost" or "The kitchen counter is not merciful at all!" were his best and they were pathetic. They were half-truths that much he could tell; he wasn't that clumsy that he hurt himself this often. If that was how he was going to be, a liar, than Draco wasn't going to try 'to be more human', like he had been trying to for the red-head.

Except he couldn't, and not from lack of trying either. Whenever he tried to be rude or nasty or even the littlest bit cold to the Weasley he couldn't make out the words at all! Before this he had been the jerk of the world and he wasn't afraid to admit it! Now he was being somewhat pleasant to someone. This was so weird! What was going on with him?

"Hey are you okay?" a voice asked from behind him. He spun around to see Ron standing there with a concerned look in his eye.

"Yeah." He said.

"I call BS!" he cried pointing at the Malfoy heir.

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the boy. Ron sighed lightly.

"Never mind, basically I'm saying that I don't believe you now spill it!" he growled.

"When you spill it and tell me where all those bruises come from!" Draco yelled. Ron winced slightly then gave him a pointed look.

"I told you! Sorry if you are angry that I'm clumsy." He was hissing angrily now.

"What am I not allowed to care for a friend? You are always so happy with us and telling us not to lie then you lie to us!" he was so angry that he decided if it was cold Ron wanted it was cold Ron was getting.

####################################

The rest of vacation was silent for the two. Draco was literally at an edge of patience. It was worse for Ron, he was barely able to hide most of the truth from his life mate in the first place, now that fact that he only told half truths was making his life mate angry at him! Every night that Draco was silent to him he cried himself to sleep watching his necklace. It hurt so much to see him act like he used to.

#################

**I know it was short but I was having a hard time figuring out what to do here. I didn't want to the visit to the Weasley's house rushed, but I think I have to. The next seen is probably a few months later. I thought Draco was being too nice so I did this, do you think the rest of the characters are in character at least to some extent? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've been distracted with life.

###################################

Ron was in so much pain. Draco hated him, and took up bullying him as a new hobby. In the hall as they passed he would shove him or trip him. In the classes Ron would get notes that threatened him or embarrassed him. Draco got all the Slytherins to stop talking to him except Blaise and his new best friend Theodore Nott, the class know-it-all. He even rivaled the Gryffindor Hermione in brains.

These three couldn't be any closer if they tried. Theodore angrily glared at the blond who was busy laughing his head off. He gave a sneer, but as always Ron saw right through it. Draco was doing this because he didn't know how to express his anger right. He wanted to get answers but wasn't and that frustrated him beyond belief.

Ron sighed and left the common room.

#########################################

He found his brothers in the astronomy tower, planning for a big prank. They turned when they heard me and smiled.

"Hey." Ron mumbled.

"What's wrong?" George asked straightening up and watching him sit next to them, "And how did you know we would be here?"

"I came here to be here. And what's wrong is that Draco is now my bully." Ron replied.

"What?" Fred asked.

"He found me after a few of my episodes with Percy," they winced, "and asked me what happened. I gave him a partial truth, but he saw that I wasn't giving him the important details and pressed on. He is currently so frustrated that he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"Is it possible he is your life mate and he wants to protect you?" George asks mostly as a joke but when Ron looked away from him and stayed silent his eyes widen, "No!"

"He doesn't know yet" Ron admitted, "And he won't until fate intervenes. I just want to be friends with him again."

The twins nodded then Fred said his idea, "Tell him that you'll tell him when you are needed to tell him. And explain that right now it isn't right, and try to keep him as a friend for now."

##########################################

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm really sorry this is coming so late and that it is so short. I've been having a hard time. If it wouldn't be any trouble can you guys give some ideas? It would help this story update! If you don't want to give ideas, can you review anyway? **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

I am finally at peace with my friends for a little bit so I can update *happy dances*

Warning: there will be lots of yelling in this chapter so that they can settle their difference differences the real way, the tough way, the patented Weasley way.

This chapter is a less taken serious chapter after the fight, please enjoy.

#############################

Ron was laying in bed thinking about how to confront Draco when said blond walked in.

"Ron I think we need to talk, may I sit?" he asked. Ron nodded. "Don't give me the silent treatment Ron; I'm here to ask for forgiveness."

"Wow an apology from the great Draco Malfoy I am so in total honor your majesty!" his sarcasm dripped as he held his heart in mock-appreciation. Draco snorted at this.

"Only you would make a joke about this." That sentence made the red-head snap.

"**A JOKE YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? YOU HAVE BEEN ABUSING ME CONSTANTLY FOR THE PAST MONTH AND A HALF AND YOU ARE SAYING I THINK OF THIS AS A JOKE. YOU JERK; I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I HAVEN'T BLOWN UP EARLIER OR WHY I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING BACK TO YOU! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM SPILL IT AND I WILL TRY TO HELP JUST STOP WITH THIS ACT OF ALOOFNESS AND JERKINESS ALREADY, BECAUSE I AM SO DONE WITH IT I HAVE HAD IT UP TO THE ASTRONOMY TOWER THAT IS HOW ANGRY I AM AT YOU! YOU BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD DOCTOR BECAUSE I AM READY TO CASTRATE YOU!**" Let it not be said that this boy wasn't a Weasley or Molly Weasley's son.

"I don't have a good reason, and for that I have a feeling I am going to be sore tomorrow, but I want to make it up to you. I don't have a half a clue to what I am going to do but I am going to try and play nice."

"**OH YOU BETTER WANT TO PLAY NICE BECAUSE I AM NOT SOME TOY FOR YOU TO BEFRIEND AND THEN HURT AND THEN BEFRIED AGAIN. I AM A PERSON AND YOU ARE GOING TO SHOW ME THE SAME RESPECT THAT I SHOW YOU BECAUSE THAT IS HOW IT WORKS IN LIFE, NOT YOU GETTING EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND THEN WHEN YOU DON'T YOU THROW A TANTRUM. THAT MAY WORK WITH OTHERS BUT NOT ME!**

"It wasn't a tantrum." Draco mumbled.

"Then what in the name of Merlin's beard was it Draco?" at least he wasn't yelling at the moment. Draco thought about it for a moment.

"It just wasn't a tantrum."

"Sorry to interrupt," they turned to face Blaise at the doorway, "but would you mind keeping it down some people are trying to study downstairs and we don't like hearing you guys rekindling your bromance noises or threats on an annoying blonde's life even if I have a lot of the same thoughts."

"Well then leave so that we can finish quickly!" Draco growled.

"Nah this is my favorite soap opera, The life of two painfully in love souls who just can't live with or with out each other, I must say though this episode is completely boring considering how much drama had been happening in the previous episodes!"

"Are you trying to make this worse?" Ron asked.

Blaise sighed, "No I just wanted to keep updates with the sseason or I might be lost when the next comes around."

Both of them screamed, "_**STAY OUT OF THIS ZABINI OR YOU MIGHT BE THE ONE CASTRATED.**_"

"Geez I see you guys make up fast, by the way I really don't feel sorry for annoying you tootles." And with that they got a door slammed in their faces.

"Draco went over to his bed and grabbed a little bottle, "I have a few little potions ready if you want to help."

Ron smirked, "Let's do this boy."

####################################################

Draco and Ron were feeding Lucky the cat with her favorite food scrambled eggs when everyone in the great hall, which included Fred, George, Percy, Nott (who had been included in this), Marcus Flint (a sixth year who had also helped them out), Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy when they all heard a screeched.

_**"MALFOY! WEASLEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SO THAT I CAN DESTRY YOU TWO!"**_

The doors crashed open and everyone laughed. Zabini had been the test subject for a lot of potions that were perfectly safe being mixed (so don't worry they know what they are doing….. they think).

Zabini now was sporting the latest in prank fashion; a nice and long lime green Mohawk with purple streaks running through it, neon pink skin that sparkled when he walked, yellow horns sprouting from his head, and in a nice orange sundress with flower patterns (that's what Flint did, with transfiguration).

Zabini grabbed Ron by the robe, "Why?"

Draco chuckled, "Well you were the one to want a soap opera!" and thus they all knew that they would be all right.

######################################################

Hello everyone! I have been thinking and I think I am going to skip or make very few chapters about years two, three and four, Unless there is a specific scene any reader wants me to do and I will try and write that scene. Also a few questions:

Are my characters in character in any way?

Is my plot making sense?

And

Are there any details contradicting?

Please review and give any ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_ Thank you for the patience you have showed me. I was going to do a few chapters of second, third, and fourth year but I realized that I need to explain one thing:

The Sorcerer's Stone was not found in the chamber all Harry saw was a green and silver trunk and it was in a different form than the stone that he thought it would be. I'm not showing this scene because it is a Harry scene not with Ron.

So I present year two's scene!

################################################## ##

Blaise and Ron were standing out in the middle of the courtyard that led to the quidditch field; they were waiting for the Slytherin team to come in their new uniforms and Draco as their new player.

"So do you know what went down with your brothers and Harry Potter?" Blaise asked barely caring. Ron laughed lightly before it was replaced with a frown. Draco and Blaise barely tolerated the fact that he and Harry talked to each other. This summer they almost spat fire when they heard that Harry was staying half the summer, then they forced Ron to sleep over their houses until the week before school.

"My bros and Harry couldn't get into the station, or at least that's what they said so instead of waiting for mum and dad they took our car that my dad tinkered with to fly and flew it to Hogwarts. And muggles saw it too!" Ron explained.

"Good thing they didn't try to make you do that stunt. They have no brain if they thought they could get away with something like that! Draco and his parents would have freaked out if they heard you tried that, and you would've gotten two howlers! You've seen Mrs. Malfoy yell at those annoying wizards in the summer trying to get them to give them a bunch of money. And you have definitely seen Mr. Malfoy do it.! And what would Snape do!" Blaise shivered with Ron at the thought.

The Malfoys now thought of them as more children. They even got Ron a new wand when they found out he had his brother's old one. It was oak, 11 inches, with a rare magical component of basilisk fang shavings. Apparently it was good for DADA or and Olivander was very sad to say this Darker arts.

Along with treating him like a child that needed spoiling, Mrs. Malfoy was helping Ron get used to what a life mate to Malfoys tend to see, because apparently jealousy, over possessiveness, and over protectiveness are traits passed down in the blood along with a lot of other baggage. Mr. Malfoy also figured out who was Draco's life mate and gave approval.

Snape was just becoming like an uncle to Ron that he can come to and talk to. Which really helped since the Weasley family was tense. They were tense fighting over if the Malfoys were bad people or not. Moll, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were saying they were good while Arthur, Ginny (who was a daddy's girl), and Percy wanted to ban them from the house and Ron from seeing them.

"Hey Ron, Blaise!" the duo turned to see the team with their new equipment and Draco and Marcus Flint leading them through the courtyard. Even though the Gryffindor will think Draco bought his way in he didn't it was pure skill. Draco gave a heart stopping smile, or it stopped Ron's heart at least.

"What are Slytherins doing going to the pitch when Gryffindor is signed up to practice." A snide voice asked. The team plus two turned to see Gryffindor team led by Oliver Wood.

"This is Slytherin time actually." Draco gave the other team a smirk that had Ron shivering. Fred and George saw this and gave him a teasing smirk before directing their attention to Draco.

"No we're the ones signed up so…" Fred started.

"Take you team, friend, and boyfriend…" George continued gesturing to Ron who was spluttering.

"And leave." They finished together.

"They aren't dating!" Blaise yelled angrily. The Slytherins glared at the two while they rolled their eyes.

"We were just kidding." They sighed then they stuck their tongues out at the group.

"Well your jokes aren't appreciated here so get lost," Marcus growled.

"You don't have to be rude," Harry muttered but everyone heard him. Hermione nodded at his comment before snorting.

"That's just how snakes are." She replied to him.

"Shut up you filthy mudblood!" Blaise shouted. They group may try to be nice to Harry, but they don't hold back with Hermione.

Fred and George lunged at Blaise but were pushed off by Marcus. Marcus got hit by a thrown stick from Harry. After Harry threw the stick it bounced off Marcus and hit Draco. Ron saw this and just before he attacked his friend Fred and George stepped in and stopped everyone.

Oliver sneered at Draco, "You disgusting snake, I knew Ron before he came here and he wouldn't fight anyone. You changed him for the worst."

Ron saw red, and he spoke with grinded teeth and a venomous tone, "eat slugs."

The spell however missed Marcus and hit Seamus Finnigan who was right behind him watching the fight. Seamus kneeled over and everyone watched as slugs one after another came out of his mouth.

Gryffindor had to retreat to get Seamus help.

_**I'M BACK EVERYONE! DID YOU MISS ME?**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Third year

############################

"We shouldn't be out here today Draco!" Ron stuttered as he went to catch up with the blond, "The know-it-all and pervert will be with Harry and Hagrid today! They blame you and your father for getting the hippogriff executed."

Blaise nodded in agreement and ran after them.

"I don't think that the thing should be in school. My father gave them the chance to make that thing leave, but then the animal hurt a government official and now there is no saving it." Draco explained.

"Hagrid didn't say anything about the government official getting attacked." Ron muttered. Draco rolled his, he thought as much.

"He's trying to get you on his side. Hagrid, the know-it-all, and the pervert hate me and Potter barely tolerate me. They want you to go to their side and leave us. They think that their Gryffindor foolishness can turn you into a better person than Slytherin cunning." Draco whispered to him.

"I would never leave you guys. And I don't want to be a Gryffindork never have probably never will." Ron muttered making Draco and Blaise smirk.

"Why Ron I do think that we have influenced you a lot these past few years." Blaise laughed.

"Yeah. You helped me with stopping the childish actions and weird things I did." Ron laughed but inside he cringed in pain. He only changed because they thought it was necessary. It was only small things like rolling down a grassy hill or playing muggle games. His life-mate said to change, to act like a pureblood, so of course he did. The two didn't notice Blaise walking away until he turned around and called back to them.

"Come on love birds! You're slowing us down and you're not even making out with each other yet!" Blaise smirked as Draco glared at him and Ron blushed a deep red.

Then Ron ran to him and looked to Draco, "He's right we have to go. If you insist on being outside then let's get to the courtyard."

They made it to the courtyard and sat down on the stones around there.

"Professor Snape told me about a really cool piece of magic that could help me with my reflexes." Draco boasted. "It creates a snitch like thing that only stays in the room that it was created in or if you're outside only within a six feet radius of where it was casted. So for the people who can't get a snitch to practice on this is perfect."

Ron smiled at that and commented, "That's great Draco, you'll win against the Gryffindors for sure."

"Did you doubt me?" Draco asked in a mockingly astonished way.

Ron would've answered but he then caught sight of the three Gryffindors coming closer and they were coming in their direction. "Uh-oh."

"You dirty, sneaky, little snake-!" Hermione yelled pinning Draco to the slab of stone he was by with the tip of her wand digging into his neck. Draco was breathing harshly watching her.

The blond was shaking and it was because he knew that the Gryffindor had no sense of rational judgment in her at the moment so she could do anything to him and not feel guilty.

"Hermione stop! He's not worth it!" Harry yelled at her.

"Harry? Why shouldn't she let him have it?" Seamus or more known throughout the school as the pervert asked.

"We have to go comfort Hagrid, not waste our time getting in trouble fighting a weak ferret who only fights using his daddy dearest and his money." Harry replied.

Hermione let the blond go and partially turned before turning back and punching Draco straight in the jaw. That was it Ron saw red before tackling the know-it-all to the ground. He pinned her and sat on top as she tried to get back her arms.

"Listen, I have tolerated you for three years, but I am going to make this clear. Keep your hands off my friends or I swear I will hurt you myself. You don't have the right to attack him. He didn't lay a finger on you and he did not insult you so I think that you owe him an apology." he growled.

"Not going to happen." Hermione spat.

"I will make you Granger." Ron sneered.

"Ron I'll say it for her." Harry said trying to keep the peace and when Ron nodded his head in acceptance he looked to Draco, "Sorry about this whole thing."

"I'll take that Potter." Draco said.

Hermione glared at the Slytherins as the Gryffindors walked away.

####################

Hey everyone! How did you like this chapter? Did it make sense?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. HELLO EVERYONE! (^-^) Welcome to the Yuletide Ball. #####################

"This is so embarrassing I am not going you can't make me!" Ron yelled from the common room where he was getting ready for the dance.

Lucky, who has not grown very much from first year seemed to chuckle from her place of the bed.

"Yeah you are! I will drag you!" Draco's voice came from the common room. "Besides my parents bought you that nice set of not ruffled dress robes. They may still look like a dress but at least you don't look weird in old women dress robes!"

Ron sighed but slowly opened the door. Instead of the ones his parents got him he was in newer ones that Draco had gotten him. The robes hugged him tightly in the chest and stomach area, and he had pants under the robes. He had gotten out his bracelet that Draco gave him first year and the pin he got for second year. The pin was another silver snake like Draco was trying to enforce the fact that Ron was a Slytherin. As always though the necklace was around his neck shining.

The others were already waiting in the common room, all of them looked nice. While Ron got plain black robes Draco's had a snake on his collar. Blaise had it on his right arm and Theodore had it on his left arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both in plain dress robes like Ron.

At the moment Blaise was trying to get his hair to stay neat and organized.. it wasn't working.

"Come on sunshine you look fine." Theodore smirked.

It had taken a while but the whole group was back together and they had finally become too close to be separated. In the front as leader of the group came Draco with his head held high, after were Ron, Blaise, and Theodore (who worked his way up slowly), then there was Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy sometimes talked to them but she still hated Ron for every reason she could point out at any time. She let none of his flaws rest.

"Alright now that we are all here and Blaise is finished with his princess preparation mode let's go." Draco said.

"It isn't a princess preparation mode. Besides you took longer than I did that's why we let you go first!" Blaise argued.

"Stop arguing!" Theodore commanded.

"Calm down Blaise." Ron soothed patting his shoulders.

"Whatever." the Italian growled, and they took that time to walk down to the dance.

In the dance Draco and Ron took the time to laugh at others who could not dance to save their lives and then pretend to mock the ones that could so they mess up. That was until the "incident".

Blaise ran up to them with an angry look on his face the others right behind him.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"We over heard a bet from the Gryffindors." Theodore said.

"Yeah. Ron, Seamus thinks that he can charm you into being his." Crabbe added. Nobody but Ron noticed the tightened grip that Draco had on the drink that he had gotten a little while ago.

"How would he do that?" Draco asked in a too calm voice. It sounded like he was only calm through gritting his teeth

"He has a potion and was going to put it in a drink that he gave to Ron. Not a potion to make him do something specific. A love potion." Blaise explained.

Just then they noticed said Irish Gryffindor coming their way, and he had two cups in his hands. Only Ron noticed the danger of Draco. Draco's temper was going through the roof.

"Hey Ron. How are you enjoying the dance?" Seamus asked.

"It's been great." Ron answered politely. Blaise and Theodore mentally praised him for being cool under pressure.

"That's good. Here I brought you a drink seeing you did not have one." Seamus handed Ron the drink, Ron smiled and thanked him. "Let's have a toast then."

Then knocked their drinks and both had a small dip, Ron's friends looked like they were about to strangle Seamus and then Ron. Draco had a clenched fist.

"That was refreshing." Ron smile looking Seamus straight in the eyes. Seamus looked slightly surprised, probably because Ron was not going all lovey on him.

"That's good." Seamus smiled then walked away. Ron turned to see his friends staring at him.

"Potions can't work if you don't drink them guys." Ron smiled. and set the drink down. They thought about it for a second then it hit them and their eyes widened even further.

"You only pretended to drink it?" Blaise asked impressed.

"Of course, I have a brain." Ron laughed.

They never noticed Draco slink away from the group or that he led Seamus out of the dance, or that while Draco came back Seamus didn't. They did however notice that Seamus was covered in bruises the next day and had a cast on his arm.

#######################################

Hey everyone!

Oh my gosh the next chapter is going to be fifth year meaning... Draco finding out is right around the corner!

What did you think about the chapter?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

FIFTH YEAR! OMG!

###############

Ron smiled at his family as they waved him good bye from the train platform and sighed as soon as they were out of sight. He hadn't talked to Draco and the others all summer because of the safety precautions at the Order's headquarters. He was barely allowed out of his room nevertheless outside or to where the owls were.

"You sure you're alright Ron?" Fred asked. George nodded from next to his twin.

"You can sit with us." Ron smiled at his brothers and gave a small laugh. He scratched the back of his head for a second before a determined look went on to his face.

"I'm going now, its going to happen eventually so why delay the inevitable." Ron smirked. Fred and George secretly frowned, this year was the year that Ron was able to get his own life mate and they were worried. He had told them in first year it was Draco, but would Draco hurt him when the blond found out how long he knew?

"Alright little brother, just be careful. The kiss may not have happened but Draco is still possessive over you with out it. He may not take too kindly with not knowing where you were this summer and you not being able to contact him this summer either." Fred said slowly.

"This could end up destroying your chances with him, before you even get the chance." George continued.

"What chances?" Ron asked. The twins rolled their eyes. When was Ron going to see that Draco was obviously, madly, infinitely in love with him? Even without the bond.

Bracelet on his right wrist, pin on, and a silver ring that he had gotten on his last birthday on his right middle finger. A matching ring he had gotten last Christmas was on his left middle finger. Ron had learned that Draco liked to give Ron jewelery. Ron walked down the train greeting the Slytherins, waving at Ravenclaws, glaring at Gryffindors, and ignoring the Hufflepuffs.

He finally got to the compartment that he knew his friends were in and stopped. What were they going to say? What was he going to say? Did they hate him for ignoring them? Did Theodore or Blaise change? Did Draco? Ron breathed deeply and went in.

He must've had a heart attack when he saw Draco. The blond was now at least two inches taller than Ron and had definitely filled out. His arms and legs had muscle and made it known he could keep his own in a fight. His blond hair had lengthened barely, but swept lightly over his forehead and his gray eyes were piercing even more than last year.

'Breathe Ron, remember it is vital.' Ron thought to himself. He also had to remember not to drool.

"Is this seat open, everywhere else is full." Ron said nervously. He shifted from one foot to another and fidgeted. He looked everywhere but them.

"I suppose there is room for one more." Draco's voice floated into his ears. He smiled lightly and put his trunk in the over hanging storage.

"So what were you doing over the summer?" Ron froze slightly before laughing nervously and saying,

"Family stuff."

"Family stuff? I see. Well then why was your father focusing on getting Harry Potter back into school and not expelled." Draco asked angrily. Ron turned to everyone in the compartment. Blaise was watching from the corner with an angered expression. Crabbe and Goyle next to him with vacant expressions. Draco was coldly emotionless. And Theodore was the only one that seemed to be okay with him.

"That was just so that Harry could have a hearing, I swear." Ron raised his hands up.

"Because of you I had to listen to you-know-who try to get my father to do more stuff for him. Without any support. Everyone else too." Draco growled. Then he and the rest of the group froze, just now remembering that he wasn't from a Death Eater family.

"Your father isn't going to be active in Voldemort's plans?" Ron asked. The group looked at him wide eyed that he could say his name. Ron had come to terms over the summer that fear wasn't the answer.

"You believe Potter that he is alive?" Blaise whispered.

"Harry is a lot of things, but he isn't a liar. If he says he saw Voldemort than he saw Voldemort." Ron wasn't going to be afraid anymore.

"Harry? You're calling Potter Harry now? What's next he stayed over your house?" Draco demanded. When Ron winced he growled angrily. "That's just great hang out with Potty instead of with your friends. You know the ones that showed you pure-blood ways and stuck by you since first year? What are you his lover?"

"Draco I am not involved with Harry that way, and when we get to school the alliance he and I have will not show unless it has to. I barely tolerate him just like all the years before." Ron was calm when he said that and all his friends had their respect for him raised by the way he talked to Draco.

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to see his disgusting face trying to talk to me I don't care. I hate you didn't talk to us ALL summer long but I guess I can let it slide for now. I definitely didn't like it though." Draco scoffed. Ron grinned at him and hugged him making the blond snort. "You sure you aren't a little kid?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter if I act like a kid you wouldn't have me any other way." Ron's grin widened. Draco smiled at this, but the smile was sadder than usual.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked and then he noticed that all of his friends were nervous.

"We're being forced by you-know-who to become Death Eaters when school ends." Blaise whispered.

"What?" Ron said.

"We don't want to be Ron, but if we don't our parents will and they already have been tortured enough." Theodore explained.

"Are you sure?" Ron questioned. The others looked at each other.

"Well it's still up for discussion, but they told our parents that's what's probably going to happen. The choice of them or us." Draco muttered. Ron noticed that the blond's arms were shaking as they tightened around him unconsciously.

##################################

AWWWW! I think I'm being mean. But I think it will go good into the rest of the story.

What do you think?

Do you like where this is going?

Please don't be mad that Draco doesn't know. Its coming eventually.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

#######################

Draco

I held onto the red-head tightly, I felt my shaking arms and I felt his rising heartbeat, this might turn out worse than we thought it would when we told him. I was watching his face from the corner of my eye hoping that if this exploded in our faces I would know a few seconds in advanced. That would help us get him to calm down in the very least.

"Do you want to?" He whispered quietly. I looked at him in surprise.

"Not at all; none of believe in that anymore. Well let me rephrase that, mud-bloods and half-bloods are inferior however we aren't going to kill them to make a point. It just doesn't work for us or anybody. Who else is going to take the minor jobs only fit for weaklings?" Draco explained.

"Besides, the 'Dark Lord' isn't that powerful. Who wants to be in a group run by someone who can't pull his own weight?" Blaise continued making the others laugh.

Ron smiled at them, I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, making me wonder why I was acting like this. Blaise smirked at me, I saw from the corner of my eye. Theodore on the other hand hit him. They knew I didn't want to get attached with anyone this year in case I found my real life mate or didn't survive the summer. Both were strong possibilities that could complicate my life more.

"Why don't you get protection from Dumbledore? He could get you to a safe place with your families! And Draco your father is so rich your family wouldn't have to work for generations and still have money left over, I don't think he could get ambushed at his work if he doesn't go." Ron mumbled.

"I guess that's true." I sighed.

"But how would we get Dumbledore to agree? Besides it isn't like he has some secret army that's rising to defeat you-know-who." Blaise countered. Theodore nodded with him.

"He is the most powerful wizard on the planet and is the headmaster of the most protected place; I think he could manage to find you someplace in either the gigantic palace or…" Ron trailed off.

"Or?" we all were leaning in our seats. Ron looked away for a moment.

"Another place he could have set up." Ron finished in a slightly hesitant manner.

"I suppose we could look into it." I drawled.

The smile this boy gave me was so worth it, how the hell did I get all mushy and soft? This boy was weakness to all who set eyes on him.

#############################################

Short, but I think its worth it. Another inside look at Draco's fascinating mind!

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

If you read "the Bond" you know I thought I couldn't update this weekend, however I might. Like now I'm trying to get this up.

TIME SKIP!

###########################

Draco glared as he saw Ron talking to Potter in the hallway again. Throughout the last month of school the two would walk up to the other and then just talk. Harry would get angry and Ron would have to calm him in almost every conversation.

This time though Potter occasionally glanced at Draco and his friends like they were poison. What could they be talking about? Then the unexpected happened.

Ron slapped Harry across the face.

"Did that just happen?" Blaise asked. Theodore just nodded.

Harry glared at Ron before stomping away. Ron rolled his eyes after him like this was a common thing.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"Nothing; Harry is just being moody. It'll pass then he'll see reason." Ron grumbled.

"What were you trying to talk about?" Theodore asked.

"Something," Ron replied pulling out his textbook and putting it on the Slytherin table.

"Why are you being so secretive?" Blaise questioned.

"Why are you guys being so nosy?" Ron shot back harshly. Then he sighed and closed his eyes. "Never mind, sorry I'm just stressed. Don't worry about it; family thing and all."

"We could help if you want." Draco offered. The others nodded.

"You have your own things to worry about." Ron wasn't mean this time but they flinched. "I can take care of this well enough. Just make sure that you can hide this winter break I won't be here in Hogwarts and I can't come to anyone. I'll literally be stuck with no form of communication."

"That's not fair!" Blaise yelled.

"It is fair, if you know the whole story." Ron snapped.

"Then tell us so that we could understand." Theodore sighed. Ron opened his mouth, and then he shut it again. After a few more tries he sighed angrily.

"I can't," he hissed finally. "Not until you talk to Dumbledore about hiding."

"What?" Draco hissed back. "Why?"

Ron looked down at his book. They got the message loud and clear: STAY OUT OF IT!

#######################################

The group minus Ron stood in the Headmaster's office fidgeting as Dumbledore watched them.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Knott, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle you all wish to have your families moved into hiding from Voldemort?" the headmaster asked, the sparkle in his eye was brighter than ever.

"Yes sir." Draco answered. "Our families; except Crabbe's and Goyle's want nothing to do with them however he will try and kill us if we choose not to follow. Crabbe and Goyle want nothing to do with their families. We ask that you move us to be safe."

"Alright." The old man chuckled. "I can do that. Should I assume Mr. Weasley had something to do with you telling me and asking for my help?"

"Yes." Blaise cautiously let out.

"Then it's settled, the Weasleys will watch you. They'll bring you to the hide out and Voldemort will never get to you."

"Hideout?" they asked. What was Ron doing this summer?

"Yes, just like Voldemort makes an army of dark I made an army of light. The Order of the Phoenix is the people who fight to save us. You'll stay in the headquarters with Ronald and his family." The headmaster smiled.

"Alright." Blaise agreed and went to walk away.

"And Draco," Dumbledore continued.

"Yes sir?"

"You ask yourself why you are weak to Mr. Weasley. Well you know the answer deep in you. Don't bother searching yet because it isn't time however when the answer does come to you as I expect it will soon; don't hurt him or you."

When the group left Draco just said, "What the hell was that about?"

###################################

**I got this al through. Yes! Onto the others stories I have going. I'm on a role this summer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

#########################################

Draco and the others met up with Ron in the common room where he was writing up his Potions essay. They all sat around him calmly.

"Where did you guys go?" Ron asked politely looking up from his parchment. The blond scowled angrily.

"With Dumbledore." He sneered.

"What's the matter with you?" the red-head asked quite bluntly. The others winced.

"Guess where we're staying!" the blond snarled. Ron raised an eyebrow. Thinking for a moment, his eyes glowed with realization. He put down what he was writing and the book he was using. He looked the blond straight in the eye and smiled.

"You need to realize that if I was allowed to say something I would have." Ron chuckled. Blaise was the first one to snap out of thee silence that followed.

"Well we'll be staying with your family at 'the hideout'." He said. Ron nodded thoughtfully.

###################This is a time skip, my peoples################

Harry scowled as then group walked into the compartment. Draco noticed that the boy had been in an even worse mood these last few weeks than usual. And that was saying something compared to some of the other years they had known each other. "What is Dumbledore thinking bringing them into this?"

"They aren't our enemies." Ron snapped. Draco was also aware of the fact that the red-head was cautious around him and seemed to be dreading the vacation. The blond sighed and quelled the strange feelings in his chest. The answers were so close to him yet something blocked him from it. He desperately tried to grab at them but they kept flying off. He had tried so many times to get the answers that he was beginning to believe there was no answer.

The group took their seats; Draco angrily pushed Theodore out of the seat next to Ron and gracefully took up residence there. Ron was his, has been since day one at school when Draco vowed to show the boy what he should be. The red-head grinned shyly at him; like it was unbelievable that Draco would use physical force for anything. Draco mentally smirked, his friends may not notice it but he was slowly working himself out so that the school didn't think he was dependant on the rest of them. The group knew he wasn't in need of assistance he just hated using his own force.

The blond noticed that the red-head was staring into that necklace again! All the time now he would be staring at the inside of it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Slyly the blond leaned over and wrapped an arm around the ginger. From his angle he could only stare as the necklace showed him, Draco Lucius Malfoy, making out with him, Ronald Bilius Weasley. The image-Draco had Ron pinned to a wall and was snogging the living daylights out of him. Draco made a mental note to see if he was going insane.

Shaking his head, and trying to loosen the tightening of his chest Draco, like he had never looked in to the necklace, asked, "What are we going to do this Christmas?"

Ron snapped the necklace closed like he was afraid that Draco had seen, which he had. The blond almost laughed at the move, if he wasn't mad that Ron was trying to hide something.

"I don't know yet. I haven't thought much about it since we aren't allowed to leave our rooms much. Which was why I couldn't contact you over the summer, I wasn't allowed because of the strict rules and regulations." The ginger muttered.

"Hey how much do you want to bet that they like each other?" Blaise asked Theodore. The other scoffed.

"I doubt they're going to turn out life mates, even if it would be hilarious." Theodore chuckled. Lucky hissed angrily was Theodore stretched back and accidentally hit her. She then proceeded to scratch his face.

#######################################

The hideout was full of holiday spirit was the group, plus Harry, Fred, George and Ginny, arrived. Ron laughed at the other's looks of awe. They all smiled as they saw their families.

"Welcome to the hideout." A voice came from another doorway. They all gasped and steeped back as the wanted murderer Sirius Black came out. Ron quickly assured them that he was innocent of all charges.

"Let's get you all fed and comfortable." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Alright, rooms are Ron, Draco and Harry, Theodore and Blaise, and Crabbe and Goyle."

"Why do we have to have three?" Draco pouted.

"Because we do now stop complaining," Ron chuckled. Fred and George from over all of Ron's friend's heads make kissy faces. Narcissa chuckled at them.

Draco and Ron both tried to get through the doorway to the living room when everyone else gasped.

The two looked at everyone and then up and groaned. They had just walked under a patch of Mistletoe. Draco and Ron stood there awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot.

Then Ron seemed to grow some extra nerves, because their lips met. . .

And Draco felt all the sparks.

They were life mates.

#############################

**Finally Draco, and thus the realization dawns on the blond. Wait how did Mistletoe come up? **

**If you think the drama's over. . . there's a little more in store. Don't worry.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

####################################

Ron blushed as Draco stared at him for a few minutes. The ones that already knew (Fred, George, Lucius, and Narcissa) were clapping and wolf-whistling (the twins) very loudly at the scene while the rest of the people there were just confused.

"You're my life mate?" Draco finally asked and everyone who had been clueless before gasped. Ron smiled shyly at this.

"Finally!" George laughed.

"Though I am ashamed Ronnie found his life mate before we did!" Fred joked.

"But that's alright." Narcissa interjected. The twins chuckled and then pull the newly proclaimed life mates out of the doorway and began to dance around them.

"Ron and Draco, Draco and Ron." They chanted together. The clapped their hands and spun the two around and around.

"Come on kiss each other again!" Fred stage-whispered making Ron blush a little bit more.

"Stop it you guys!" Ron squeaked. Draco raised an eyebrow at them before tilting Ron's head up and kissing him on the corner of his mouth then on the other corner.

"Aww you tease!" George snickered. Fred tsked at the blond like he was a naughty child.

"Bad Draci-kins, bad Ronnie-kins stop teasing us. We want to see you guys make out." The older one joked.

"Wait a second." George suddenly stopped. "That's our little brother!"

"You're right!" Fred gasped and then they both turned fierce glares on the blond.

"**Get off him NOW!**" they growled. Draco backed away slowly.

"Guys, you've known this for years now. Don't make a big deal all of a sudden." Ron sighed. The group of friends he had looked at him in confusion especially Draco.

"Years?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I've kind of know about this since first year." Ron blushed. The blond blinked.

"You have known since first year?" Blaise asked. Everyone had asked Ron if he knew or guessed who he would be bonded with for the rest of his life but all he did was shake his head no.

Draco narrowed his eyes angrily before asking Mrs. Weasley, "Where am I staying?"

"Third floor second door to you right." She said kindly. Draco then walked away and Ron could tell that he was beyond angry right now. Everyone saw in and they had to admit that he had reason to be mad.

"I'll talk to him tonight after he's cooled down." Blaise sighed. Ron was about to protest. "I don't think he will be that happy to talk to you right now Ron. I get why you haven't said something I really do. Dumbledore explained it in first year about how some would figure it out but be afraid of rejection. And for the most part I had a feeling that you guys would be like this. It wasn't that hard to figure out with the way you blindly followed him. The rest of the group is just oblivious to a lot of things."

"Thank you." Ron smiled. Blaise nodded.

"Just a little bit of advice for you though. He may be angry however I didn't hear him rejecting you and I don't think he plans on it. Don't touch anyone, don't wear anything that was given to you by someone else and don't talk about anyone else like they are important. Remember in second year we were told that for the first few weeks or so after finding out, the bond that forms from your first kiss will be overwhelming. He'll go on a rampage to destroy anyone that could possibly move to be a higher ran than him. Not to mention he is a Malfoy that's just going to make him worse." Blaise advised. Ron nodded in understanding.

################################

Draco punched the wall another time. He had already made a small dent in the wall that he knew someone would get mad about later but at the moment he really didn't care.

"For five yeas he knew! Five! And he lied to my face when I asked him if he knew who was his or who was mine!" Draco growled. He heard snickering behind him.

"Yeah, you are pretty angry. Good thing I made sure Ron didn't come up here, he wouldn't be able to handle you like I can now." Blaise let out a few more snickers a little bit more.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"To know if you're going to hurt Ron like you did in first year. Are you going to avoid him and push him around again? Reject him because your pride is a little wounded, that's what the old Draco would do."

"The old Draco?" was asked after a few moments.

"I knew you before Hogwarts. You weren't cruel but you weren't nice either, Ron helped you live happily because I know you weren't before. And you tried to help him be accepted. I know where you're coming from with the whole 'if he doesn't act a certain way he'll be killed' because it's true. However he doesn't seem to get the fact that if he acted that way in private you wouldn't care. In fact you would love it. Wouldn't you?" Blaise was calm through out the explanation watching Draco for a reaction that wasn't coming to his face.

"Yes." Draco didn't like that he had to admit this.

"I'm not brainless Draco, you already had a crush growing before this whole thing and this just strengthens that. Don't stop this just because you're hurt at the fact that you didn't know earlier. I think it was for the best. Most bonds that were started before fate wanted it ended badly in flame. This was the right time I know it." Still Blaise could not see to much of a facial response. That was until the blond tensed.

"Whatever. It doesn't make me any less angry that he lied to my face." Was what the blond hissed in his anger.

"Do something less damaging for punishment, don't avoid him though. That's the worst idea." Blaise muttered, Draco heard it clearly enough though.

Draco sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to him. But not tonight I think I would snap and hurt both of us if I tried to talk tonight."

Blaise nodded, "I think you would to, tomorrow then would be best. Both of you need a break."

####################################

**Here you go another chapter to this story. I think I'm doing pretty well with updates to my stories, I blame school for my lack of updates earlier.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco holding out on Ron? Not likely. Welcome to Draco loosing control.

############################

When Draco got downstairs he almost forgot that he was angry, Ron was lying on the couch curled in a blanket and rubbing the bracelet that Draco had given him. Something inside of Draco softened and he took a step n Ron's direction before shaking his head and walking away. He looked Blaise in the eyes and sighed. Blaise gave him a sympathetic look. Theodore was just laughing at his misfortune.

"Hey, are you going to kiss your boyfriend?" Theodore teased. Draco gave a tight frown, he knew the other was only trying to joke but he was not in the mood. Blaise helped him out thankfully.

"Theodore stop." The Italian sighed. Theodore rolled his eyes before sitting down at the table. Ron walked in and sat down a few minutes later. He sat pretty far away from the blond making him glare at his plate.

"Hey Ron, I think you should sit next to blondie." Blaise advised. Draco heard the chair from where Ron was move and he felt rather than heard Ron sit next to him. What he did feel though was Ron placing his hand onto his own, and with that little move a pleasant spark that he had never knew could happen. Obviously Ron felt it too because he gasped. Draco felt something in his mind fill to the brim and emotions that were definitely not his own came crashing though. Pain, sadness, happiness, and something else came to him and he knew that it was from Ron.

"What hurts?" he whispered.

"Nothing." Was the answer he got. But something inside him told him that it was a lie. He chose not to pursue the truth just yet.

Blaise's warning popped into his head, but he didn't feel like fighting or avoiding the red-head. It just didn't seem right to him.

"I'm sorry." He heard the red-head whisper.

"I'm mad, but I'm not going to start a fight right now." Draco sighed and pulled his hand back so that he could massage his head because he was developing a headache. He felt another pair of hands on his head and he sat back, he felt himself lose the guts to try and talk to Ron about keeping secrets. He was already whipped.

"Again, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Ron whispered in his ear. "I can make it up to you."

Then the wolf whistling began. The two glared as Theodore made it seem like a show and the twins were stuck between following his lead and yanking their little brother away from the blond.

"Never knew you had it in you." Theodore laughed.

"What do you mean? I was going to give him a massage or something." Ron blinked and the others smacked their faces. Draco smiled tightly.

"Never mind, they are just thinking you're going to bribe me." The blond assured. Ron shrugged and rubbed Draco's head.

###################################

**Draco can't stay mad at Ron for too long now can he? Oh well!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
